Honest
by Raquelita
Summary: They were friends, of course they were. Cain told her that all the time. But it wasn't the truth, and maybe they both knew it. He needed to be honest. CainDG. one shot?


**A/N: so this is my first tin man fanfic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: sigh, nothing is mine.**

They were friends. Of course they were. Cain had validated that fact a million times. Every time DG asked him.

But every time she asked him, he knew what she was really asking. She was asking if there was more to it than that. She was waiting for the day that he would tell her no, they weren't friends. They were more … whatever 'more' was. And it was killing him that he had to keep telling her yes. Wyatt Cain was an honest man, but when it came to DG he would lie until the day he died. The princess and her body guard – it just wasn't right. It wasn't what DG deserved. She should be with someone young and whole and alive. Someone who was everything he wasn't.

"Cain," DG's voice dragged him out of his thoughts, "Come on!"

Turning, he saw that she was already half way down the hill, galloping at full speed toward the lake. Digging his heels into his horse, Cain took off after her. It was just another reminder that he couldn't afford to be waxing philosophical in his position. He was her body guard. It was his job to stay close and follow orders. He wasn't supposed to fall in love.

--

Love. DG dismounted and watched as Cain drew closer to her and slowed his horse. She had never loved a man the way she loved him. It was completely ridiculous and she knew they could never be together. She knew that within the next few years she would be expected to find a young, handsome nobleman and get married. She knew that with Az being as unstable as she was it would eventually be up to her to rule The O.Z. But she also knew that Cain would be there through all of that, and she didn't know how she would get through it without him. Even though it might kill her to marry someone else – someone she could never love the way she loved him – he would still be there. Protecting her. She just wished he loved her.

"Don't take off like that again Princess," Cain said, bringing DG back to reality as he sat down next to her at the edge of the lake. She wished he would sit closer, but she knew he wouldn't. This was an appropriate distance.

"I figured you were behind me," she replied, picking a wildflower and twirling it in her hand.

"Still …"

The two sat in silence for awhile, watching as storm clouds rolled in across the lake. DG found herself wishing – as she so often did, that they could stay like this. It was simple when it was just the two of them. She didn't feel like she had to speak like a princess, or act a certain way, or sit properly. She was able to get back that little bit of her that still belonged in Kansas, that bit that wasn't ready for royal life and probably never would be.

--

Cain watched as DG twirled the flower between her delicate fingers. He knew they would have to go soon. The rain was closing in on them, and while a part of him would love to get caught in the storm with her, he knew that his duty was to get her back as safe and dry as possible.

"We should probably get going kid," he remarked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," DG replied, looking at the sky.

He started to stand, but without warning she grabbed onto his arm.

"Not yet," she said, looking up at him with eyes that seemed desperate.

"Okay."

Even when he sat back down, she kept her hand on his arm. He knew what was coming.

"Cain," she said, turning to him as thunder rumbled in the distance, "We're friends aren't we?"

Rain began to fall softly, but the pair remained unmoving. Cain watched as droplets of water hung themselves in DG's hair and stayed like crystals on her eyelashes. He couldn't tell if her face was wet from the rain or from tears, but he thought he knew. Without thinking, he reached up a hand and brushed it lightly across her cheek, wiping away another tear. He knew he couldn't lie to her again.

"Aren't we?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"No," he said.

For a moment he saw fear flit across her eyes.

"We're more than that," he added, moving closer to her, "I won't pretend anymore that you don't mean the world to me kid, in more ways than one."

He looked into her eyes, willing her to understand why he had never said this before. But he could see that she did. Of course she did. DG understood him better than he understood himself.

"I love you," she whispered.

He traced her lips with his thumb before leaning in, "I know," he breathed, "I love you too Princess."

She smiled against his mouth, "I know."

Covering her lips with his, Cain realized how good it felt to be honest.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed it- reviews would be lovely!**


End file.
